


Better with Two

by dreamcatcherinwonderland



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcatcherinwonderland/pseuds/dreamcatcherinwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some prompts that I think would work with Nine/Rose. I know I have a problem.<br/>(additional note: the warnings aren't for anything serious, or anything the Doctor does to Rose, I just wanted to be on the safe side)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can the bigger one pick up the smaller one?

AN: So, blame Tumblr again for this one. I saw this post that said the ultimate otp test: can the bigger one pick up the smaller one? And while you think the answer would be yes to this question because it's the Doctor and of course he should be able to pick up Rose! But then I started thinking, wouldn't it be so funny if he couldn't and it ruined his pride because Jack could?

Perhaps the most annoying part about having Captain Jack aboard the TARDIS was the fact he always tried to outdo the Doctor. It wasn't even on purpose, the Doctor was just a naturally competitive person, and found it getting worse and worse since Rose had swung into his life.

Rose was the one that saved him from the Time War, she brought light to his once dark world, and was it really so wrong from him to want to protect her from the wiles of Jack Harkness? Yes, the man meant no harm. It was easy to see that within moments of meeting him. If he hadn't thought so, make no mistake, Jack would have never made it on his magnificent time ship. But the flirting was another story altogether.

Every time they smiled at each other, Jack made a wink, there was a tease, or a tongue touched grin; the Doctor felt his nerves grinding together, his control on the situation slipping. At first, he told himself it bothered him because he didn't want the humans on his ship dancing. All it would do is complicate things and end in one of them having to be dropped off back in their own time. Now...he wasn't so sure why it bothered him, all he knew is he didn't want to dwell on that train of thought for too long. There were certain barriers he put in place between him and his companions, and they were in place for a reason. He couldn't go forgetting about that now; not even for a brilliant, beautiful, pink and yellow human.

Then, the trouble started.

...

Rose had gone off with her idiotic boyfriend. It shouldn't have bothered him, but it did. He was excited for the opportunity to show her this small cafe in Cardiff some UNIT employee had recommended to him while he was exiled. The food was supposed to be fantastic, and he was ready for any chance to impress her. He enjoyed the look she got when she was truly amazed by a new experience. Her eyes lit up, her grin was infectious...anyways, even though Jack had gotten the warning of "hands off the blonde", Rickey was apparently more stupid than he originally thought. How many times did Rose have to choose this life over him for the boy to stop waiting around like a drooling dog for her? That was apes for you: couldn't take a hint to save their short lives.

Rose had called him right before they had landed, leaving him in a brooding mood. She claimed something as innocent as needing a passport, no matter how many times he insisted she didn't need one. She was traveling with a Time Lord, honestly. What did she think she needed to bother with one of those for? The answer was thrown in his unpretty face when her lump had shown up to the TARDIS as soon as they touched down, pushing past his last security measure of Captain Jack. He had been let down by both of his companions.

They had made it to the cafe he had the intention of showing Rose, but they had Rickey in tow. The boy had some interesting stories at least, and he got to see his companions smile more than usual from the carefree adventure. Until Margaret had shown herself again.

They had caught the Slitheen with fairly little problems. The trouble was, after the alien was safely detained in the TARDIS, Rickey had run off, and unfortunately Rose had followed behind. He told himself he was only eavesdropping to check on their safety, but his heart was telling him he had less honorable intentions. The Doctor pretended to be polishing the dematerialization lever, but he was listening to the conversation outside.

His hearts twisted painfully at the truth of why Rickey had shown up. Rose hadn't needed her passport, she wanted to see him. Even more painfully, Rickey offered a hotel room, and she had agreed.

Stupid. That's all the Doctor was. Fall for a young Earth girl, all charm and smiles, pretty blonde, and think she does the same? Well, no more.

"What are you watching? Anything good?" Jack asked, coming to stand beside him.

The Doctor tried to stop the monitor before his companion reached him, but wasn't successful.

Jack looked at him sympathetically. "Oh, Doc."

"What are you talkin' about?" he grumbled. "There's nothin'."

"It's about Rose and Mickey, obviously." Jack rolled his eyes. "Anyone can see you're crazy about each other."

"We are not," the Doctor mumbled. "Sides, wouldn't matter, would it? She's got Rickey."

Jack smirked annoyingly, like what the Doctor had said proved his point and just said, "Usually if you want to go exclusive, you have to tell the girl first, Doctor.

He huffed. "We're not exclusive. I don't do that sort of domestic thing with companions."

"Could have fooled me," Jack said. "Didn't look that way when you wouldn't let her dance with me."

"I'm not havin' this conversation," the Doctor growled, slamming his hand down on the off button, finally shutting off the outside world. He stomped out of the console room, determined not to think about what his blonde companion was up to.

...

Rose was about to slump to the floor, anyone could see that. The events of the day had left her exhausted, and his poor pink and yellow human could barely walk.

"I can carry you, if you'd like," he told her. Hiding his face behind the monitor, trying to feign nonchalance.

He could feel Jack's amused glance towards him.

"Okay," she agreed easily.

He rubbed his palms against his trousers and walked towards her. He held out his arms expectantly and Rose quirked an eyebrow at him.

"How are you supposed to carry me like this?" she asked.

"Dunno," he shrugged. "Isn't this how you humans do it? Wrap your legs around the person's body?"

Rose gaze slid over to Jack and he shrugged good naturedly and inclined his head towards the Doctor.

"Okay," she said.

What the Doctor wasn't prepared for was when Rose collided with him while he wasn't expecting it in the slightest. The sheer force of her knocked him to the ground.

"Oof!" she exclaimed, giggling. "Guess I put on a few more pounds than I thought."

He frowned. "No, you haven't." He was just starting to enjoy the pleasant pressure of Rose on top of his body when he felt her being lifted.

The culprit in question was Jack, of course. "It's alright, Doc, I got her." He scooped her off her feet, with no effort, to his annoyance. He carried her bridal style from the room before the Doctor could even say a word.

...

"Sorry, Doctor," he apologized later. "I was just trying to be a gentleman. She looked like she was about to fall over before then."

"I could have done it," he grumbled. "Was just givin' meself a moment to recover. Wasn't expectin' her to jump quite like that."

Jack smirked. "You kinda invited her."

"I know that," he muttered. "But you didn't have to make me look worse and scoop her up with no effort at all."

"For a guy that claims to not have feelings for his companion, you sure try to compete with anything that tries to steal her affections," he teased. Then Jack's face sobered up. "Let's be serious, Doctor. If you don't want to watch her waltz off with someone else, why don't you try telling her how you feel?"

"Like she would ever want me," he huffed.

Jack shook his head. "You two are impossible."

"How d'you mean?" he frowned.

"You both say the same thing when I even hint the other might be interested," he said exasperatedly. "Look, why don't you just try telling her how you feel? I think you might be pleasantly surprised.

The Doctor closed his eyes at the pain he experienced earlier from seeing Rose with Rickey. "She has a boyfriend, Jack."

He scoffed at that. "Please. Everyone can see when she looks at you that that relationship is clearly over."

"You didn't hear them earlier, Jack," he said hoarsely. "She was willing to share a hotel room with him."

"Only because the alien she loved was returning her affections," he said gently. "She comes running for you in a heartbeat, Doctor. As I remember, she's sleeping here tonight."

"She wouldn't want me. I'm a broken old alien. We're not even the same species."

"Why don't you ask?"

The Doctor shook his head. "You don't understand, Jack. The Time Lords had rules, barriers-"

"Oh, stuff the rules!" Jack yelled, surprising the Doctor. "What kind of people would tell you to deny love? To deny what your heart feels?"

The anger was rising in his chest. How dare his companion say these things about his people? He barely even knew him, he didn't understand.

Jack's eyes widened. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to go off like that." He sighed. "Do what you want, Doctor. I refuse to pretend like what's going on between you two doesn't exist. Goodnight."

The Doctor sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Great, he succeeded in mucking things up with both of his companions. Well, might as well talk it over with Rose first. Maybe reclaim some of his pride, and re-establish his carefully constructed relationship barriers.

...

All of his courage was gone by the time he reached the door.

He sighed, and steeled himself for this conversation that was going to end in a hurt Rose, but it's not like his rules and barriers hadn't done it before. He couldn't compete with Jack anymore, or Mickey, he had to start acting like a responsible Time Lord who had to control time and space correctly, not a hormonal teenage boy.

The Doctor knocked on the door gently, not wanting to wake the girl up if she had fallen asleep.

"Come in!" she called.

He opened the door and walked in. All his rules threatened to walk out the window when he saw her.

All of Rose's makeup had been washed up and her hair was in a bun, but he couldn't help thinking she looked most beautiful when she wasn't covered under layers of cosmetics. No matter how many times he tried to hint at this, human girls were obsessed with the stuff, and no amount of coaxing would make Rose Tyler give up her eyeliner and mascara.

"Doctor?" she questioned, and he flushed embarrassingly at the realization he had been staring for longer than necessary.

"Er, jus' wanted to say sorry for everythin' today."

Confusion swam through her hazel eyes. "What did you do?"

"Doesn't matter," he told her, not wanting to go through his feelings. "Well, I guess there's one thing. Sorry I dropped you."

"Is this about a pride thing?" she asked amusedly. "I don't think you're less of a man, Doctor. You just weren't prepared for me jumpin', yeah?"

He swallowed and nodded. "Can I-?" he asked, gesturing towards the empty seat of her bed.

She nodded and he sat on the edge.

"It's not just that. I've been...awful to you, Rose."

"I don't quite follow you," she said. "Mickey was the one that walked away from me today, not that I didn't deserve it."

"He did what?" the Doctor asked, previous conversation forgotten.

"He walked away because I started runnin' for the TARDIS." Rose paused and closed her eyes against the onslaught of tears that threatened to fall. "Said it's always gonna be him, innit?"

"Oh, Rose," he said sadly, his hearts breaking for her. He reached out to hug her, without thinking and she curled into his side automatically.

"S'not his fault, is it? I did run away with you. I've been choosin' you over everyone ever since."

"I don't necessarily think that," the Doctor said. "I think you've been choosin' a better life for yourself. An' what's wrong with that? What would you have had if you stayed on Earth? Workin' in a shop? Beans on toast? Rose, you're too brilliant for that."

She laughed bitterly. "They don't see it like that. They think I think I'm better than them."

He huffed. "You are. Maybe not in the grand scheme of things, but to me, you are."

She looked up at him. "You mean that?"

"Course I do." The Doctor rolled his eyes. "You're the most important human in all of creation."

"Why?" was all she asked, and he felt his words constricting in his throat.

He would tell her and then he would leave so he didn't have to see the disgusted look on her face. Tomorrow they would go back to normal and pretend this never happened. "Because, Rose Tyler," he took her hands in his, "you saved the last Time Lord in existence."

"Seem to do that every day," she teased her tongue slipping between her teeth.

"You do," he said simply. "But I mean you taught me how to love the universe again, Rose. When I thought I never would again. I have too much blood on my hands."

Rose dropped a small kiss to the pad of his thumb. "I don't care about that," she said softly. "Everyone deserves someone that loves them."

"Yes," he said, pulling away from her to stand up, "they do."

She tugged him back by the wrist. "Even you," she said, placing her lips on his cheek, grazing his lips too intimately to be chaste.

"No," he frowned. "Not me. You need someone less broken."

"I'll decide that for myself, thanks," she said, now pressing a kiss to his eyelids.

The last of his rules were snapping in front of him along with his control. "What about Mickey?" he asked.

"It's well and proper over between us," she told him. "Has been for me since I ran into your blue box."

He harrumphed. "Is that why you wanted to stay in a hotel with him?"

Rose pulled back from the attentions to his face. "Are you jealous?" she asked amusedly.

"No," he huffed.

"Daft alien," she muttered, pulling him towards her by his jacket lapels, and finally, finally kissing him.

He felt his body go rigid for a moment. His mind denying him what his heart had wanted for so long, but then Rose's tongue was in the fray, gently prodding his lips open, and it was all he could do not to respond.

When he finally did, Rose Tyler groaned. It was the most beautiful sound in the universe and he never wanted to hear anything again. He flipped her over on her back and hovered over her.

"Rose," he warned. "If you want me to stop, tell me now. I don't think I can if I go any further."

"Maybe I don't want you to," she challenged, hooking her legs around his waist and pushing him closer to her.

"I'm serious," he growled. "For Time Lords, the first time they ever get kissed by their mate, the urge to claim is so strong. I won't stop until you know you're mine."

"Okay," she said. "Only if you're mine in return."

"Always," he promised. Reaching down to press his lips against hers once more. "Maybe I was jealous," he admitted on the pull back. "Don't want anyone else to claim Rose Tyler. Not when I've seen her full potential. Not when she's made me better."

She whimpered at that, and placed his hands on her stomach. "Please," she pleaded. "Wanted you for so long."

He smirked as he tugged at the hemline of her shirt. "How long?"

"Since you told me about your planet," she gasped as the cool air hit her stomach. "Maybe even since run."

He cut off her next words with a searing kiss. This could not be happening right now. He had hit his head on the grating and was unconscious and his cruel mind was throwing this in his face.

But, he decided as she snaked her arms around his neck and pushed her tongue through his lips, if this was a dream, he never wanted to wake.


	2. Halloween Party

AN: This little ficlet is for the prompt: Halloween party. Rose gets called back to Earth by Shareen, the Doctor doesn't expect he will end up going because of a very carnal reason.

His peaceful tea with his companions had once again been interrupted by the universe. It wasn't anything as serious as a mauve alert, but it was as annoying as Rose's mobile ringing loudly.

"Couldn't have put it on silent till after tea, I s'pose?" he grumbled, glowering at the remaining tea in his cup.

"Sorry for not schedulin' my phone calls around tea," Rose teased him, sticking her tongue out.

Jack chuckled.

Rose snapped the mobile open. "'Lo?" she drawled. There was a pause in the air as the Doctor listened to a female voice squawk something across the phone lines.

Oh, no. It was Jackie. That meant only one thing: they'd have to come back for a visit. He frantically searched in his mind for how long it'd been. Only a week. He scowled. That woman. He didn't much fancy the idea of showing up on Jackie Tyler's doorstep with Rose and a randy ex-Time Agent who was all charm and smiles and innuendo. They'd never leave again.

"Oh, yeah! Of course, Shareen. I dunno, though," Rose bit her lip, and the Doctor sighed in relief that it was just one of her little human friends.

"I would love to come, but I dunno if I can make it back in time." She scoffed at something. "I doubt himself would come. But," she paused and smirked at Jack. "I'm sure I got a date."

The Doctor huffed in annoyance. What were her and her mate on about? And what did it have to do with Jack?

"See ya then, Shareen!" Rose finished, clicking her mobile shut.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked wearily. Preparing for the worst, like some 21st century orgy involving Jack or something.

"We've got a party to go to!" Rose said excitedly, her eyes lighting up.

….

That girl was really going to be the death of him, the Doctor was certain. How she had talked him into taking them back to Earth for a Halloween party of all things, he wasn't sure. Actually, he was pretty sure, but he wasn't going to say it.

The companion in question was in the wardrobe, because she insisted it was a costume party, and she couldn't show up like a dolt without one. He just hoped it wasn't anything to get his and any human male with half a sense's blood boiling.

Rose did emerge a few minutes later, with Jack on her arm, grinning from ear to ear. He was pleased to note, her costume was on the tamer side, but that didn't mean it didn't make his blood boil.

He shifted at the console, the leather of his jacket creaking in protest, and he breathed, "You look beautiful." She was wearing black tights, a leather band wrapped around her leg, holding a plastic dagger; a black leather corset, molding to all her curves, ending in a sheer high collar; a long leather trenchcoat; her hair in soft waves, and red lipstick to finish off his hearts. His gaze held her for a few more moments before Jack coughed.

"Don't even mention me," he said half-heartedly. "Only took me twenty minutes to get my hair to slick back like this!"

The Doctor's gaze slowly shifted towards his other companion. He quickly took in his black waistcoat, high red collar, white ruffled dress shirt, walking stick, and fake fanged smile. "You're Dracula?" he gussed, frowning. He turned back to Rose. "Which would make her Mina?"

"Yep!" Rose grinned. "Jack thought of it after seein' the outfit, and I love Dracula!" Her grin slipped. "Thing is, Doctor," she paused and fiddled with edge of her corset, "would still love for you to come. The TARDIS even set you out an outfit." Her eyes lifted to his hopefully.

The Doctor internally cursed at that leather corset and at Rose's effect on him. "What is that, then? Predator?" He meant for it to come out as a joke, but his voice cracked on the word.

Jack looked at him sympathetically, and said, "I'm going to go get a head start. See you there, Rose!"

"Doctor?" she said uncertainly after Jack had gone. "You alright?"

"Yeah," he said.

"The costume is Van Helsing," Rose supplied helpfully. "Thought the TARDIS thought you should match."

"Did she now?" the Doctor mused, looking up at the ceiling. He looked at Rose once more and thought about all the pretty boys that might there, not including Jack; thought about how entrancing she looked in that outfit. "Alright," he said finally, "I'll go."

She looked at him with such surprise, he threw a "But don't expect me to enjoy meself!" over his shoulder just to keep her under the pretense of frienship.

…..

They arrived at the party, Rose on his arm, beaming away, Shareen stealing her away after oohing and ahhing over her new friend.

The Doctor stood in the corner feeling very much like a dirty old man, not uncommon when he was hanging around Rose Tyler, it seemed. The crowd of partygoers were all around Rose's age, and he headed towards the kitchen with a sigh, hoping for something to take his mind off this awful idea.

He smirked as he passed Harkness on his way, chatting up a slender dark haired woman in the corner, the girl flushing red everytime he leaned close. Which, Jack being Jack, was approximately every minute.

The Doctor grabbed a red plastic cup from the counter and the bottle of alcohol next to it, not caring about the label and poruing some. He grimaced as the taste of it hit his tongue.

He scanned the room, trying to find where Rose and Shareen had wandered off to. The door to the apartment suddenly banged open.

A man that looked to be the second oldest in the room, besides Jack, swaggered inside the door, and the Doctor found himself tensing instantly, his hand tightening around the cup and doubling his efforts to locate Rose.

He saw Rickey appear out of nowhere, grab the bloke by the arm, and speak to him in harsh angry tones. Now he really needed to find Rose. If Rickey had a problem with him, that must mean only two things. Either he was an all around bad egg, or he had hurt Rose in the past.

The man pushed past Rickey, and he could feel Jack tense up a few feet from him as well. Before he could get to him, the man disappeared in the throng of party goers, and he felt truly agitated.

"Rose!" he called out in exasperation, hoping she might hear him over the din.

"Doctor!" her voice cried out and it sounded like it was in pain.

He pushed everyone out of the way at once. He knew without turning around that Jack had appeared behind him at the sound of Rose's voice.

"Where the hell is she?" he growled, making short work of the crowd. When he made it to the hallway, what he saw made his vision go red. Shareen leaned against the wall heavily, cradling her face in her hands.

"Where's Rose?" he demanded. "What happened?"

The Doctor swore he would never let Rose leave his side again, jeopardy friendly, she was.

"Was Jimmy Stone," Shareen gasped in pain, wincing. "I think they went over there." Then her eyes went to the Doctor. "Please, help her. He's no good, he is. Tried to stop him but he punched me."

"Jack," he said coldly. "Stay and look after her, will you? Get her some ice. I'll get Rose." He left no room for argument. He would get Rose back, and she would be safe and sound when he did.

Jack picked the girl up gently and did as he was told. The Doctor soldiered on.

"Doctor!"

He ran towards the sound and yanked open the door to the room, making a disgusted noise at the back of his throat at the sight.

The Doctor roared, lunging at the man who dared touch his Rose. He ripped the bloke off so fast, he was sure he landed against the door hard. The Doctor turned towards the man again, his fist connected with his face.

"You like beatin' women, do you?" he asked angrily, striking him again. "Think it makes you feel all clever and smart and in control? Let me tell you somethin'," he said coldly, yanking the man up by his hoodie. "You touched the wrong girl. I'm givin' you this last chance. Leave, and nothin' else will happen to you."

The man spat in his face. "What business is it of yours?" he asked. "Girl is mine."

Rose gave a cry of protest at his words, and the Doctor's nostrils flared.

"That is where you're wrong," the Doctor said, shoving him against the wall so hard, he was sure it would leave a hole. "Rose Tyler is not anyone's, but mine," he growled. "Especially not a good-for-nothin' who has to force her into anythin'."

"You sure 'bout that, old man?" he asked. "You sure she wants to spend her time with you?"

"Yes," Rose spoke up confidently.

His hearts swelled with pride as his brave little human.

The man turned to look at Rose, and made the mistake of lunging for her again. The Doctor snarled at him and punched him the gut. When he bent over, the Doctor went to knee him in the exact place he had tried to violate Rose with.

"Doctor, wait," Rose said, and he breathed deeply.

"What?"

"Let's just call the police, yeah?" she asked. "He's not even worth it."

This time the Doctor turned towards her incredulously. "Not worth it? Rose, he-"

She cut him off. "I know," she said. "But trust me, not worth it. I'll call the police, you just...sit here with him."

….

The Doctor fidgeted with controls when they made it back to the TARDIS. After Jack had done his few miutes with fussing over Rose, and demanding to know why she hadn't let the Doctor give that creep a taste of his own medicine, he had given up and went to sleep. Or, at least, to his room.

Rose still stood across the console from him, lipstick smeared and clothes rumpled.

"Rose," he said quietly. "You wanna talk about it?"

She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Let me change into pajamas first."

"No," he said sharply.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"I don't believe for one second you weren't hurt. Come to the med bay, let me look you over."

She fidgeted, biting her lip. "Please, just let me go to sleep."

The Doctor crossed the room to her, taking her hands in his. "Why don't you want me to see? If you're hurt, I can fix it right up."

"I don't want you to blame yourself," she said quietly.

Too late for that. He smiled at her rather fakely and said, "Gotta fix you, Rose Tyler. Can't have you slowin' down the team if you can't run, can we?"

"Or you just go on holidays," she retorted half-heartedly.

"Rose Tyler," he chided, "you know the universe never lets us do that."

She laughed. "Nah, suppose not."

"So, shift, then." He gently prods her down the corridor to the door marked med bay, and he motions for her to sit on the closest cot.

She winces when she sits down, and the Doctor's eyes darken in anger.

"Coat off," he said gently, reaching towards her expectantly.

She shrugs out of it, and the Doctor gasps at the reddening fingerprints on her wrists and upper arms.

"Rose," he said. "What-"

She cut him off with her had waving. "I've had worse from him."

"Who is he?" he asked.

"Used to be my boyfriend, back when I was sixteen an' stupid. Made me drop out of school before A-levels. I left him good and proper when he struck me the first time."

The Doctor swallowed thickly, trailing his figertips over the angry welts developing. "He hurt you," he said, choking over the words.

"You saved me," she told him, placing a comforting hand on his. "Knew you would."

"Did he get you anywhere else?" he asked.

She nodded slowly. "In the stomach."

He inhaled sharply, and tugged at the corset, which thankfully didn't have laces, and came off quickly. He was more concerned about her stomach than anything else, and so he didn't notice Rose's eyes widening in surprise.

Dark blue bruises already started to form across her stomach, and he gently probed the area of her ribs only to growl at the feeling of one being broken.

"You should have let me hurt him more," he snarled, shaking his head.

"Wouldn't have changed anythin'," Rose said. "'Sides didn't want you to get in trouble with the police and have a criminal record on Earth."

"I don't care about that!" he exclaimed. "I just want you safe," he murmured, reaching for some bandages and his screwdriver.

He used the setting for resetting broken bones and moved it gently across the skin.

Rose gasped and held onto his jacket lapel.

"Sorry," he murmured. "Almost done."

"It's not-" she started, and then the Doctor could smell what it was.

"Oh," he said softly, withdrawing the screwdriver and blushing. He was suddenly painfully aware that Rose was half naked. He shook his head and started to carefully wrap the bandages around her stomach.

"Doctor," she said, pausing his hand. "I don't- what I mean is, please don't think that-"

"That it's 'cause of me?" he finished quietly.

"What?" she frowned. "Who else would it be?"

He shrugged. "Dunno, thinkin' about someone else?"

She shook her head forcefully. "What I meant was, don't let it make you ignore me." She bit her lip and avoided his gaze.

She didn't deny that her reaction was caused by him.

"If it's all the same to you," she said, "if you are gonna do somethin' about it, can it be some other day? It's just...been a bad day."

He beamed at her. "Rose Tyler, I would never take advantage of you."

"I know," she insisted. Then, she leaned up to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

He returned it willingly, and then broke away. "Someday," he promised. He helped her into a hospital gown to get her to her room, and led the way.

When they were in front of her room, he hugged her and stroked her hair, before placing a kiss to her forehead. "Goodnight, Rose."

She smiled at him. "Goodnight, Doctor. Thanks, for everythin' tonight."

He nodded. "Always."

He watched her close the door behind her and he let his mind wander to happy thoughts of his companion, like the first kiss they had just shared.


End file.
